HF 051 Hank and Ioun
PM Jamaros: Except you. You have been flying most of the night. PM Hank: Ok. PM Jamaros: You can feel Kai actually starting to tire out beneath you as you approach the mountain. PM Jamaros: And you see a ledge on the end, with a cave entrance. PM Jamaros: As you fly towards it, can you give me a perception check. PM Hank: (( 11 )) PM Jamaros: Ok, you land comfortably at the entry-way. PM Jamaros: Kai seems to get into position to sleep. PM *** Hank will head in to the cave. *** PM Jamaros: ((Just for the record, you're still Arkady.)) PM Jamaros: ((Not an issue, just informing you)) PM Hank: (( everything on my side says Hank. )) PM Jamaros: ((Hurm...weird)) PM Jamaros: ((I will deal with it later)) PM Hank: (( if this is the worst skype throws at us we are lucky.)) PM | Edited 7:16:50 PM Jamaros: ((True)) PM Jamaros: Anyway, you begin down the entryway towards Mathias's little home. PM Jamaros: As you move...things seem...weird. You have never come into the mountain this way, but it is not what you expected. PM Jamaros: And just as you're thinking that, a net falls on you. PM Jamaros: Make a STR check PM Hank: (( natural 20 )) PM Jamaros: This net is big and heavy and would hold most folks, maybe even two or three at once. PM Jamaros: But you're not most folks. PM Jamaros: After a bit of work, you manage to fling it off of you. PM *** Hank will proceed cautiously keeping an eye out for traps. *** PM Jamaros: Mathias: "SO! ESCAPED MY DEATH TRAP HAVE YOU!" PM Jamaros: Mathias: "WELL! THAT WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING!" PM Hank: Hello Mathias it's Hank Taerals friend. PM Jamaros: Mathias steps out from behind. PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Oh, hello there, ol' chap. Tea?" PM Hank: How long did it take you to set up that net? PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...what net?" PM Jamaros: ((BTW...do you have a note written for the group?)) PM Hank: The net you dropped on me. PM Hank: (( left early for answers, meet up with you later today. Hank.)) PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...don't be silly. I'm blind. How would I get a net set up? I was talking about the fire circle I made." PM Hank: Then where did the net come from? PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...I suppose it's possible I create the summoning glyphs wrong and instead of "fires from the deepest pits of the seven Hells" I got "net"." PM Hank: Do you get many people you want to burn with hellfire? PM | Edited 7:30:18 PM Jamaros: Mathias: "MANY! Enemies of Ioun are everywhere, young Houston! Devil worshippers, thieves, bandits, real estate agents!" PM Jamaros: Mathias reaches to a small table and picks up a tea cup. You see it has a bit of mold over the brim. He drinks. PM Hank: Speaking of Ioun , would it be ok if I asked some questions? PM Jamaros: Mathias freaks out, grabs his staff and starts waving it around. "WHO'S THERE?!?" PM Hank: Hank, taerals friend, we were just talking PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Oh, I thought you'd left." PM Jamaros: Mathias: "So, you're here for my better half, eh?" PM Hank: Yes, and apparently getting bets dropped on me as well. PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...I'm sorry?" PM Hank: Don't worry about it. PM Jamaros: Mathias: "So, you ready? Cause once I summon her, that'll be it for the day. She's not really up for it like she usually is." PM Hank: Why not? PM Jamaros: Mathias undoes the bandana around his sockets, closes them and when they open again...the inhuman eyes of Ioun stare back at you. PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU. AGOSTO. SON OF DETEK. SERVANT OF TITANIA. WHY DO YOU SUMMON ME? PM Hank: For answers if possible. PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU KNOW MY RULES. ALL INFORMATION GIVEN COMES AT THE COST OF INFORMATION HAD. PM Hank: Yes I am aware. PM Jamaros: Ioun: THEN YOU MAY ASK. PM Hank: So does William Steelfarmer have the city of Havenfall in his best interest? PM Jamaros: Ioun pauses for a moment. THIS IS A DIFFICULT QUESTION. WHAT YOU SEEK IS NOT TRULY INFORMATION, BUT PERSPECTIVE. AND I CANNOT PROVIDE THIS. PM Hank: Fair enough I will stick to information requests then. How do the egg power things determine what they become when they "hatch" PM Jamaros: Ioun: THIS I CAN TELL YOU. BUT KNOWLEDGE OF HOW ONE THING WORKS MUST COME AT THE COST OF HOW SOMETHING ELSE WORKS. TO GAIN THIS KNOWLEDGE, YOU MUST SURRENDER YOUR SKILL OF WOODCARVING. PM Hank: Ok PM Jamaros: She nods. PM Jamaros: Ioun: THE EGGS, AS YOU CALL THEM, ARE RAW POWER, LEFT OVER FROM CREATION. THEY SEEK FORM AND FOR THAT THEY NEED GUIDANCE. THEY FORM A BOND WITH BEINGS OF SIMILAR SHAPE AND USE THEIR DESIRES, THEIR FEARS, THEIR DREAMS AND THEIR NEEDS TO DECIDE THEIR SHAPE. WHAT THEY FORM IS A REFLECTION OF THE BOND THEY MAKE. PM Hank: So is there a way to stop them from hatching other than not forming the bond? PM Jamaros: Ioun: NO. BUT THE BOND CAN BE TRANSFERRED AND STARTED A NEW WITH A SEPARATE BUT SIMILAR BEING. PM Hank: What is the main goal or endgame for the Marquis? PM Jamaros: ((Incidentally, as she talks, your limited understanding of woodwork, including how to make a stake, vanishes. It's like trying to remember homework from middle school. You vaguely remember doing it, but not how.)) PM Jamaros: Ioun: THIS IS ANOTHER QUESTION ABOUT PERSPECTIVE, BUT ONE WITH SOLID FACTS TO SHARE. PM Jamaros: Ioun: HOWEVER, THIS INFORMATION BELONGS TO ANOTHER BEING, AND THUS, YOU MUST TRADE THE MEMORIES OF ANOTHER TO RECEIVE THEM. PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOUR FATHER'S MEMORIES. OF HIS TIME IN SERVICE TO THE SUN KING OF SUMMER, DAMH. PM Hank: I can't have someone else pay the price. PM Jamaros: Ioun: THAT IS UNDERSTOOD. BUT THEN YOU MUST UNDERSTAND WHY I TOO CANNOT TRADE THIS INFORMATION. PM Hank: Yes. PM Hank: What is hidden behind the false wall in William Steelfarmers office? PM Jamaros: Ioun: A SIMPLE QUESTION WITH MANY ANSWERS. I CAN GIVE YOU THE SIMPLEST ANSWER FOR...WHAT YOU HAD FOR LUNCH THREE WEEKS AGO. PM Hank: How about the most complicated? PM Jamaros: Ioun: TRUST ME. START WITH THE SIMPLEST. HOW YOU PHRASE YOUR QUESTIONS AFTERWARDS WILL DETERMINE THEIR PRICE. PM Hank: Ok lunch three weeks ago then. PM Jamaros: Ioun nods. PM Jamaros: As this knowledge leaves your head she speaks. PM Jamaros: Ioun: WILLIAM IS IN AN UNUSUAL POSITION. HAS BEEN SINCE I HAVE KNOWN HIM. AND HAS MANY SHAMES AND REGRETS. THOSE, AS WELL AS HIS RECORDS, ARE KEPT BEHIND THAT WALL. PM Hank: What do you mean by since you have known him? PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOUR EARLIEST MEMORY FOR THAT ANSWER. PM Hank: Ok PM Jamaros: Ioun nods. You used to remember a moment as a toddler, playing on the stoop of your mother's building. PM Jamaros: This memory begins to fade. PM Jamaros: Ioun: I FIRST MET WILLIAM 80 YEARS AGO WHEN HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO STOP THE COMPLETION OF A BRIDGE BETWEEN YOUR WORLD AND THE HELLS. I AND MANY OTHER DEITIES TOOK NOTICE OF HIM THERE AND HE, THROUGH SEEING US AS WE WERE, WITHOUT THE USUAL GARBS AND PROTECTIONS, HE SAW AND GAINED MORE THAN HE COULD'VE EXPECTED. HE WAS ONLY SAVED FROM CERTAIN DOOM BY THE ONE YOU KNOW AS VERENESTRA. PM Hank: This is another perspective question but what does he have documented as his regrets? PM Jamaros: Ioun: BE WARNED. THIS IS MORE INFORMATION THAT BELONGS NOT JUST TO ME, BUT TO ANOTHER. AND YOU MUST HAVE SOMEONE ELSE PAY TO RECEIVE IT. PM Jamaros: Ioun: BUT...YOU MAY HAVE ANOTHER WAY TO ASK WHAT YOU REALLY WISH TO KNOW. PM Hank: What would it cost for you to tell me the way to phrase the question. PM | Removed 8:25:45 PM Jamaros: This message has been removed. PM Jamaros: Ioun: ...HM...I BELIEVE I SHALL ASK YOU SOMETHING, INSTEAD. PM Jamaros: Ioun: WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT WILLIAM? PM Hank: From the perspective of me and the rest of our group, is he trustworthy, or does he consider us tools or bait, something to use and throw away when whatever his plan with us is done. PM Hank: He has had 80 years why does he suddenly form a group like this now? PM Jamaros: Ioun: ...I WANT THE MEMORY OF THE KEY YOU HID...YOUR FIRST DAY IN THE PRISON. PM Hank: ... ok PM Jamaros: This memory starts to fade from you and Ioun speaks. YOU ARE NOT HIS FIRST TEAM. PM Hank: How many teams has he had, and what happened to them? PM Jamaros: Ioun: THESE ARE TOO SPECIFIC AND PERSONAL. YOU WOULD HAVE TO SACRIFICE ONE OF QUILL'S MEMORIES FOR THIS. PM Hank: Even just the number of teams? PM Jamaros: Ioun: IN THIS CASE, YES. BUT...AND THIS I SHARE NOT AS A KEEPER, BUT AS AN OBSERVER...HE DID NOT LOSE THEM EASILY. PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU ARE TOOLS. BUT I CAN TELL YOU...HE WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AS ONLY TOOLS. PM Jamaros: Ioun: AND I DO NOT SPEAK UP FOR ANYONE. PM Jamaros: Ioun: ARE THESE ALL YOUR QUESTIONS? PM Hank: Some more if possible. What is at the broken bit of the staircase at sacred stone manor? PM Jamaros: Ioun: YOU MUST FORGET THE RITUAL THAT BROUGHT BACK CIME RAVENSGARD. PM Hank: ... ok. PM Jamaros: Ioun: IT WAS THE POSITION OF ANOTHER TEAR, ONE THAT LEAD TO A PLANE YOU KNOW OF AS THE FAR REALM. IT WAS ONLY USED ONCE, BY THE ILITHID YOU KNOW AS OSERIK. IT IS CLOSED NOW, BUT IT'S SCAR REMAINS. PM Hank: (( and just for clarification did I just forget the ritual or also that cime is still alive?)) PM Jamaros: ((Just the ritual. You could not explain what was involved in it or how it was done)) PM Hank: And just speaking of my team as tools, why were we used to give death her heart back? PM Jamaros: Ioun: ...I DO NOT UNDERSTAND. PM Hank: And I suppose asking you anything about who Eva is would fall under perspective? PM Jamaros: Ioun: .....NO...BUT I COULD NOT DO IT. PM Hank: Can you tell me why not? PM Jamaros: Ioun: I AND MY PEOPLE CANNOT GUESS OR KNOW THE MOTIVATIONS OF THOSE ABOVE OURSELVES. PM Jamaros: About this point, you feel a sending spell from Quill. PM Jamaros: "Are you alive? We're at the Mage Guild hearings." PM Jamaros: You may send back a 25 word reply. PM Hank: Yes I am fine , I will meet up with you later. PM Hank: Is there anyway to safely reach where lhyvyssa and auril are? PM Jamaros: Ioun: I CAN TELL YOU OF WAYS, BUT TO DO SO...YOU WOULD HAVE TO FORGET SOMETHING OF GREAT POWER. SOMETHING THAT YOU KNOW WILL BE OF AID TO YOU IN THE FUTURE. YOUR ABILITY TO HEAL. OR YOUR SWORD PLAY. HOW TO SUMMON AND UNSUMMON YOUR STEED. OR SOMETHING SIMILAR. PM Jamaros: ((...you still there?)) PM Hank: (( yes sorry looking at options.)) PM Jamaros: (( lol )) PM Jamaros: ((...you're thinking really hard on this)) PM Hank: Let's try this ,last time you made an offer , I think it would be hard to argue that forgetting all my knowledge of fire wouldn't be useful in the future. PM Hank: (( if this is the distraction then I hate you )) PM Jamaros: (( :) )) PM Jamaros: ((You gave me free reign, man)) PM Hank: ( I know I just wasnt expecting a dragon, silly me.)) PM Jamaros: Ioun looks at you. ...YES? PM Hank: Then that is my offer. PM Jamaros: Ioun: ...YOU WANT TO FORGET WHAT FIRE DOES? PM Hank: In exchange for a way to safely reach them, yes. PM Jamaros: Ioun: ...IF THIS IS WHAT YOU WISH, IT IS ENOUGH. PM Hank: Ok then. PM Jamaros: ((Sorry, I'll get to you in a moment)) PM Jamaros: ((I am working on the Hell Hank hath wrought.)) PM Hank: (( no problem I am enjoying the havoc)) PM Jamaros: ((You are out of range, you don't hear that)) PM Hank: (( I know)) PM Jamaros: As this is happening, Ioun taps your head this time. PM Jamaros: As she does, you feel yourself teleported through the World Hole in your basement. PM Jamaros: You see runes on it change, gestures made and you see Taeral and...you are in a strange place. PM Jamaros: All manner of monsters are here. PM Jamaros: Yes...this is Sanctuary...this is where they are...if you can master the World Hole...you can go anywhere you want, even there. PM Hank: (( so I am hoping that was just a vision of some kind.)) PM | Edited 9:48:24 PM Jamaros: ((It was, you are back in the cave)) PM Jamaros: And there's a strange moving thing on top of these sticks hanging from the walls. PM Hank: So researching the hole in the basement? Is the best way to reach them. PM Hank: Thank you for your time, Ioun I have no more questions. PM Jamaros: Ioun nods and closes her eyes, when she opens them again, Mathias is there. PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Well, that was fun." PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Care for some tea?" PM Hank: Sure would you like some fruit, I thought you might like something other than fungus and mold. PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Oh, that sounds lovely. Thank you." PM Jamaros: As you exchange words and fruit...you hear something. PM *** Hank will listen for what it is and where it is coming from. *** PM Jamaros: It sounds like...feet. PM Hank: From the entrance? (( 16 perception)) PM Jamaros: No...from further in the cave. PM Hank: Be quiet Matthias PM *** Hank will head into the cave. *** PM Jamaros: Roll me a DEX save. PM Hank: ((17 )) PM Jamaros: You duck out of the way as you see a dagger fly at you. PM Hank: (( and they were so close to remembering the scrying paper.)) PM Jamaros: Malayssa, the black dragonborn thief leaps out. PM Hank: Is everyone living in this cave? PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "YOU!" PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Me?" PM Hank: I think she means me. PM | Edited 10:01:35 PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "You're with them!" PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Who?" PM Hank: He's not exactly with anyone, more a friend of a friend. PM Jamaros: Another figure, an elf plops out behind her. PM Jamaros: "Hi, I'm Leo." PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "Shut up, Leo!" PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "And I meant the woman!" PM Jamaros: Mathias: "What woman? Are there two women here?" PM Hank: Are you talking about the conversation that just happened? PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "NO ASSHOLE! THE BIG STUPID CHICK WITH HORNS! YOU TOOK HIM AWAY!" PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I am completely lost!" PM Hank: To be fair I am unsure as well. PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "TALUK! YOU TOOK TALUK!" PM Jamaros: She swings at you and misses. PM Hank: Ok I don't know who you are talking about and I don't think fighting is going to solve the problem. PM Jamaros: As she moves, Mathias holds out his staff, trips her and knocks her back. PM Jamaros: Mathias: "You have invaded my home. Please leave." PM Jamaros: Leo: "Hey...um...that's a thing, I know...but maybe...not do that?" PM Hank: Not do what? PM Jamaros: Leo: "Kick us out." PM Jamaros: Leo: "...could we stay here, please?" PM Jamaros: Mathias looks...er...turns his head your way. PM Hank: if I leave, will you all get along? PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I don't know. I don't know them. I don't even know what they look like. Should I hate them based on some sort of visual deficiency? Never saw the point, but it might be useful." PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "...you...took...Taluk...away!" PM Jamaros: Mathias: "...she's focused, I'll give her that." PM Hank: Again, I don't know who you are talking about. PM Jamaros: Leo: "...um...you probably do...we kidnapped the tall one of you." PM Hank: Oh.. the old guy in the desert cave? PM Hank: ((Is there any torches or anything in this room?)) PM Jamaros: Several...but you don't know what they do, anymore. PM Jamaros: :) PM *** Hank will wander over while talking to examine a lit one. *** PM Jamaros: Ok. PM Hank: Look Matthias was in this cave first, you can find another cave I am sure. PM Jamaros: Leo: "We can help him like...see and stuff, right?" PM Jamaros: Leo: "We already helped with his traps." PM Hank: Are you responsible for the net? PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "I was." PM Jamaros: Malayssa: "Would've trapped you yesterday, before part of it rotted away." PM Hank: Look if Matthias agrees and you promise to keep him safe, and from eating too much mold, than I will leave and tell no one you are here. PM Jamaros: Mathias: "Hey, mold is healthy." PM Hank: But variety at least, save it for more special occasions. PM Hank: Do we have a deal? PM Jamaros: Mathias: "I'm cool with it." PM Jamaros: Malayssa glares at you, and at Mathias. PM Jamaros: Leo nudges her and she reaches out a hand. "Deal." PM *** Hank will shake it. *** PM Jamaros: They seem legit! PM *** Hank will say goodbye and head out to Kai. *** PM Jamaros: Ok. PM Hank: (( so it's like 2 p.m. Or so? And I assume Kai has slept for a couple hours at least)) PM Jamaros: ((He has slept a whole four or five, yeah)) PM Jamaros: ((You fly out?)) PM Hank: Yes